


no one told you life was gonna be this way

by TheFifthRunner



Series: I'll Be There For You 'verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Father's Day fic, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthRunner/pseuds/TheFifthRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Stanley Kane-Toews try their hand at making breakfasts for their dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one told you life was gonna be this way

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo early Father's Day fic!

Connor whines when his brother shakes him awake; understandably grumpy at four o’clock in the morning. Stanley is relentless in his goal to get his little brother up and running so they could make breakfast before their parents woke up. They tiptoed into Mishi’s room and gave their sister a kiss on the forehead and prayed that she wouldn’t cry. 

It was still dark outside and the boys tried their best not to turn on the lights. They both jumped the squeaky step but made a noise when they hit the landing. “Oh no!” Connor mock shouted only to be shushed by his older brother. “Be quiet,” his brother scolded, “We might wake papa and daddy up!” 

The boys slid on their socks trying to skate their way to the kitchen. Stanley kept poking his little brother in an attempt to zap him with static. When they finally reached the tiled floor Stanley took his and his little brother’s socks off and and placed them on the dining table so they wouldn’t get lost. 

Connor opened the fridge and jumped up to get some eggs for the pancakes but accidentally dropped some. He put them on the counter and also grabbed a bowl and potatoes. Stanley rooted around the cabinets for a grater and a pan. He helped his brother reach for the box of pancake mix by letting him sit on his shoulders. 

“Stop moving Stan!” Connor said while squirming on his brother’s shoulder, “Well, you’re not very light you know!” His brother countered while keeping a grip on Conn’s flailing legs.

\--------

Jonny and Pat woke up when they heard a thump coming from down the hall. Pat quickly grabbed a hockey stick from the closet and both men checked through their door to see their sons jump down the stairs. Jonny nearly ran out the door to stop the two before they hurt themselves but Pat lays a hand on his chest, stopping him. He raised a finger to his lips and the two followed their boys towards the kitchen. 

When they saw their boys trying to help each other make breakfast, Jonny jogged up to their room and grabbed his phone before carefully making his way down to his husband. Jon slips his arms around Patrick and plants a kiss on his cheek. 

“The boys are growing up so fast. Next thing you know they’ll be flying out for hockey camps and leaving their poor parents to fend for themselves.” Patrick moaned dramatically. Jonny does his ‘not dealing with Kaner’s shit’ face and his husband pokes him in the ribs. “Wait babe, I’m going to check on Mishi.” Kaner said and shimmied out of Jon’s grip. 

\--------  
Connor and Stanley were pouring over the instructions on the back of the pancake mix box. “It says that this recipe is good for ten pancakes. I think we need for less than four cause daddy and papa might want less.” Stanley said and Connor nodded, “So we can half the stuff. Let’s practice maths Stan!”

Stanley groaned but eventually conceded but muttered, “Nerd,” under his breath when his brother’s back was turned. “Okay Conn, you can mix and measure the stuff and I’ll do the stove stuff.” 

“Why can’t I do the stove stuff,” his brother whined, “I can reach it now!” Connor tried doing the patented Kane pout with the shiny blue doe eyes. Stanley shook his head, “You can reach it but it’s still dangerious. Besides I’m bigger so I can do it better.” Connor looked like he was going to protest but Stanley got a mug out and held it out for his brother to take.

The young boy took the cup but continued to pout. He climbed onto one of the chairs on the breakfast counter and started to pour the pancake mix powder into the mug. “One divided by two is one half. We need one half mug of pancake stuff!” He said while Stanley put the pan onto the stove, “And done!” Connor smiled as the powder landed in the bowl with a small cloud of pancake powder rising up. “Next is three fourths divided by one half. Stan, what’s three fourths divided by one half?” Stanley raised eyebrow looking all the more like a mini Captain Serious, “You’re the nerd,” then he shrugged, “I’m not good at that stuff.”

“I need a paper and pen,” Connor mumbled as he got off the stool and searched his backpack for the stuff. When he got his paper and pencil, he wrote three fourths and a multiplication symbol then a one half next to it. “So if I multiply them then I multiply the top stuff and then draw the bar then multiply the bottom stuff.” He said while thinking out loud, “And that’s one times three is three then the bar thingy then four times two is eight. So that’s three over eight!”

Connor ran back to the breakfast bar and looked for the cups only to find a one fourth cup. He opened the carton of milk and took the one fourth cup. One fourth times one half was one eighths so half of the one fourth cup three times was correct. He poured out two when the carton slipped and poured out a whole fourth cup and a little spilled into the bowl. “Whoops,” he giggled and checked to see that Stan wasn’t looking and poured the milk into the bowl and mixed it in. 

Stan checked on his brother’s pancake mix and noticed it seemed a little watery but trusted his brother and went on to wash and grate the potatoes. Connor read the last two ingredients on the back of the box. One half tablespoon of oil and half an egg, half an egg? “Stan, how do I half an egg?” Connor asked, “I don’t think you can. Just put the whole thing in.” Stanley replied. Connor put in both the oil and egg then mixed all the ingredients. In his mixing, some of the batter landed on the counter and on him. 

Stan poured the oil onto the pan and put all his grated potatoes on it and mixed them around with a wooden spoon. He scooped them out and it smelled so good, he put them onto four different plates and helped Connor carry the pancake batter nearer the stove. They two helped each other pour the batter and Stanley flipped the pancakes. Connor brought the plates one by one to the dinner table. “Conn, can you put glasses on the table with the orange juice?” Stanley asked his brother. “Okay!” Connor said excited to help make their father’s day breakfast.

The orange juice carton was still too full and really heavy for Connor to pour the juice properly. He accidentally spills the carton on the table but luckily they didn’t spill on the plates. He ran to the breakfast bar to get a paper towel and wiped up the juice that landed on the table. 

\--------

When the boys are done with their breakfast, they run to their parents room and jump onto the bed. “Daddy! Papa! Wake up! Waaaaake uuuup!” Stanley yells as he bounces. “Waaaake uuup!” Connor parrots while poking Patrick’s face, Patrick scrunches his nose but lets out a loud (fake) snore. “Daddy! You’re awake already!” Connor bounces onto Pat’s chest, “Okay buddy! Off the chest, man you’re getting kind of heavy.” 

The boys grab their fathers by hand and lead them down to the breakfast table. Patrick and Jonny try to hold in their laughter when they see the spread. Unevenly cooked pancakes, burnt hashbrowns, overly full glasses of juice, and a pair of very proud little boys. 

Jonny smiles widely and crouches down to hug the boys, they run to him and Jon holds them tightly. “Thank you boys. This is the best breakfast ever.” He says and kisses them on top of their heads. Patrick squeezes his kids as tight as he can, “So proud of you two buddies.” 

“Daddy, Mishi helped too!” Connor proclaimed, “She was quiet!”


End file.
